The number of networked electronic devices, such as consumer electronics (CE) in home networks, is on the rise and so is the amount of content and data stored therein. Consumers store and access several types of content (e.g., movies, photos, broadcast television (TV), cable TV programs) on/via such devices in their home networks. Further, the amount of information available on the Internet via the World Wide Web is on the rise.
Given the large amount of content available in a home network and on the Internet, it is very likely that consumers (users) can find extensive information on the Internet related to at least a portion of the data and content stored on their home devices. Moreover, many users are as interested in searching information on the Internet as they are in accessing data and content on their home networks, especially using CE devices which do not provide typical keyboard/mouse input devices.